simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
International Revolutionary Protectorate
The IRP is a growing and aspiring federation created by Josef Vgeny of the Persian Empire. Now at 24 members the IRP soon hopes to expand its CM with the Big Three. 'CURRENT MEETING NOTES' NEXT MEETING DATE: SUN 4/7/2013 @ 1230pm EST; 530pm GMT Link to chat: TBD on Friday and will be sent to Fed message system FOLLOWING BY: TBD NOTES FROM THOSE MEETING TO BE POSTED HERE... 'Agenda' ''Old Business Wiki Updates and Changes USS/TRADE Education/Mentor Program New Business ELECTIONS Language Security of WG Constitutional Reforms '''CURRENT MEETING NOTES' General information from the agenda from History Irani Coup Attempt Early in the formation of the IRP, Chairman Josef was busy with the other founders laying the groundwork for a vibrant, thriving community of nations. Unfortunately, not all of the early members agreed with his views and planned an insurrection to seize control. On 9/23/47 Irani10 and conspirators tried to destroy the revolution, so Union of Alabastar and Chairman Josef evicted the conspirators in a swift voting round. Ever since then, Chairman Josef has elected a strong leadership with the full support of his cabinet. The SOVIET/NATO ALLIANCES Through King Munda of Centauri, the IRP managed to gain diplomatic status with the NATO federation. Their chairman, called Marshall Wolfker of Kingdom of Prussia, suggested that our federation contact the leaders of the Soviet Federation on Kebir Blue to triangulate a greater alliance across both planets. Fortunately, Doug of Azurnereich contacted the IRP and set up a meeting for the leadership of NATO, Soviet, and IRP to be held soon. After 2957 the alliance failed and a new one in 2965 was proposed. First Elections Shave beat Chairman Josef with 5 votes in 2953. Shave was then proclaimed the new Chairman on Jan 1st 2954 in a milestone of the IRP's history and the beginning of a democratic political process that shall endure for ages to come. Shave was a very active chairman, and sought to pass several initiatives and proposals for legal and economic purposes to further the IRP's growth and strength. In 2957, this process hit a bump as the new Chairman Shave disappeared. This came as a surprise to all and forced the entire cabinet into the unenviable position of assuming temporary powers for the rest of Shave's term of office. The Vice-Chairman Matt of The Prussian Empire was promoted to Chairman. In 2958, NATO/IRP relations were hurt with the official dissolution of the SL Treaty. However, economic ties still remain by the way of the NATO FTA Common Market. With this, new talks have been started between the three (IRP, Soviet Federation, and NATO) at the request of the Soviets. Despite the magnitude of these events, the IRP has pushed forward. Chairman Matt has proceeded to fill all vacant cabinet positions and has set about reorganizing the IRP to make it more democratic, transparent, and efficient. He, as well as the cabinet, have looked forward to the future with resolve, with the aim of progressing the revolution. Second Election The IRP's second election cycle was marred by low turnout and a lackluster campaign. In the end, Keith of Pontus was elected Chairman by a 4-1 margin over Former Chairman Josef of Persia. All other incumbents were re-elected as most of them ran unopposed. Maberok was appointed Minister of Interior Affairs and Josef was name Vice Chairman. The focus of this regime has been on reestablishing and mending relations with the USS (NATO's new acronym). This has been followed by calls for the creation of a formal constitution to be written to codify IRP laws and protocols and possible means to improve recruitment and activity. Third Election The IRP's third election resulted in the establishment of Derek of UCM as Chairman. The remaining positions of Sec. of Defense remains Josef of Persia and Maberok was appointed as the MIA. The focus of the IRP is to continue on with economic plans, USS talks, and to establish a better constitution. A purge of inactive members was enacted per our current law at the time. This was carried out by the new Chairman as a result of inactivity in the Federation. "To be successful, We must be active! Not only with our own countries, but in the our Federation as well. To bring value to us all we must pull together to gain our place in White Giant. To be the best we can and serve each other to bring forth success for us all." as stated by Chairman Derek of UCM. 30 Year Aniversary In 2972 large military parades were held in the Capital of the IRP, in Saint Petersburg, Persia. Kings, Emperors and Presidents from all member states attened the event. Talks of joining the United Kingdoms of Oceania has also went under way by John I of Persia and Attalus I of Pontus. Ideology Statement TO PROTECT THE RIGHTS AND INDEPENDENCE OF OUR NATIONS, TO UPHOLD AND DEFEND THE REVOLUTION, ON THE PATH TO GREATER UNITY THROUGH STRENTGH. REVOLUTION, HOMELAND AND GOD! 'POLITICS' The politics of the IRP is a very left leaning ideology, but with some intense center right wing beliefs. there are no current political parties, but in the future this is something we wish to change....Let it be hereby Decreed that after no longer period of a term lasting 10 years ( game years ) a new Governing body shall hereby be elected by General voting process into office. to be counted by ballot given directly to the current Minister of Internal affairs, with the exception of the office of Chairman which shall be counted by the games official voting process alloted. Each person may only run for one office at a time. A person may not run for the official Position of Chairman unless he or she has served in an official capacity meaning another elected position for no less then one term, having never been impeached or prosecuted and dismissed from a previous office. The Revolutionary Doctrine ''The Revolutionary Doctrine This document will serve as the official constitution of the IRP. The Doctrine will contain members rights, their freedoms and the punishments for cowards. 'The Revolutionary Creed' “'I am Revolutionary, my duty is to love, care, lead and show loyalty, selfless service and honor to my brother and sister comrades. Viva la revolution'!” 'Section 1: Members Rights' *Members have the rights too, *Demonstrate constructive criticism of others *Express displeasure with leadership *Openly oppose ally referendum and treaty assignment. *Ask questions without fear of retribution, verbal or otherwise. *point out acts of Treason (with sufficient evidence) to the proper authority. All members shall Participate in all voting rounds for thee appointing of a democratically elected Government. All members shall have the right to adequately protect the sovereignty of their perspective nations, not limited to their national security and economic prosperity without the forceful interference of the federation governing body. in the event their sovereignty has been forcefully compromised, each nation, without consent, shall have the right to defend its borders and National interests. All members shall have the right to interact with, and conduct business with whomever they choose. so long as the party in favor is not at war with any member of this Federation. Every Member state within this federation shall immediately cease and desist from any or all economic connections to an aggressive state that has conclusively declared war on a member state. ::: Violators to Authority, The Doctrine and Revolution #Starting a voting round can be done by any voting member at any point in time. However, electing leadership can only be done at an appointed election round. Violators will be subject to a board inquiry, and then prosecuted to the full extent of the Law. #All votes for Chairman will be done by the game's format for doing so. #NO BACKING DOWN DOCTRINE: Once for the Revolution, Always for it! In the event that our Federation is engaged in open war against an aggressor who draws first blood, all member states are required by law to report immediately to the elected Secretary of Defense for instructions on how to proceed unless told otherwise. ALL NATIONS WILL FIGHT!!! #INACTIVE MEMBERS: Will be evicted for not reporting to IRP leadership for a period greater than 60 real days, as such a message will be sent out to the inactive member. At 90 real days, with no replies, we will consider you INACTIVE and set up a vote for removal from the Federation. '''Section 2: The Military Doctrine ' #'MAD(Mutual Assured Destruction) '''We are a nuclear federation, we do both possess and commit to being both Chemically and Nuclear ready. However, our focus is peace and prosperity, so war is an option only when it benefits our safety or economic interests by necessity. Our War Doctrine shall be, to be in a constant state of readiness, and responses to be limited to proportionate acts upon aggressors. An Eye for an Eye! Never to use first strike capabilities with weapons of Mass Destruction, unless there is an agreement among the whole of the federation governing body, and that it cannot be avoided or our National Security is clearly at stake as a matter of survival. #Our economies will come before all spending. We, the nations of this great federation, commit to not only being militarily strong, but also to becoming an economic power in this world and being capable of projecting power throughout the whole of our world. # 'Section 3: The Election Process' Beginning 1ST of the month prior the end of current chairman term, campaigns can be held by any means aceptable to the people of the IRP Federation. --YOU MUST-- Turn in your name in to the existing Minister of Internal affairs (IA), with the name of the office for which you intend to run. The IA will Announce Chairman contenders. In event of more than two people running for chairman, each will be added to vote for. 1) Game voting is used for chairman and Send IA votes for other elected positions. 2) Chairman is 4 real months in length of term,so, are other Positions. 3) Dates of appointment (First day of office) : Feburary 1st, June 1st, October 1st 4) Dates of notice and campains allowed: January 1st, May 1st, September 1st 5) Elections will be the 3rd Weekend of the month prior new chairman 6) MEMBERS MUST VOTE FOR CHAIRMAN - You vote YES for only one You vote NO for the rest if more than 2 Members get ONLY ONE YES VOTE In the event that no one chooses to run, then if desired the previous office holder shall win by default, so long as they have not taken another post, in which the Newly elected chairman shall by Default appoint candidates to fulfill the necessary posts in order to ensure a working Government. At no time shall any candidate for any applicable position offer any form of bribe or compensation for a secured vote. any such attempts will be brought before the board and will be prosecuted to the fullest extent by the IA! IA will have juristiction over this matter.***This is the only time that the minister of Internal affairs shall have the right to exercise Authority on an executive level with no Limitations except for established by Law!** This Document shall be the official and Legal parameters for the I.R.P Elections Process ='Defenition of position within the Governing Body'= 'Chairman' A. The Chairman by definition, is an elected position, Defined as being bigger then any one individual. it is an Entity, an Ideology. a representative of the core beliefs of who we are as a people. in that, its very ability to exist, is so Determined only by the will and vote iof its people. as a representative of the whole of the federation, it is hereby decreed to be the position that is for the people, and so by the People. It is our Emblem of Democracy B. The Duties of the Chairman shall be as follows. 1. He or She shall as executor of state over see and direct all the general affairs of the federation. 2. as commander and Chief of thee armed forces, shall be the final concenting voice in committing to acts pertaining to a just war. 3. Will be responsible for the general welfare of all nations under his influence. 4. though he or she shall oversee the Governing body, the Chairman at no time shall possess the Power to dismiss a member of the cabinet without a proper inquiry within the cabinet, followed by a 60% vote of the general population counted by a diplomat of an ally federation. -- 'Secretary of Defense' A. The Secretary of Defense by Definition is an elected position. Defined as being the Head of all national security issues. B. the duties are as follows. 1. he or she ,shall oversee the strategic planning and insuring the complete readiness of the federations active military endeavors and capabilities, both foreign and domestically. 2. shall be responsible for all interests of a National security nature, not limited to militarily , economically, or socially. to thee extent that the federation could be compromised even by implication or otherwise. , -- 'Minister of Foreign Affairs. A. the Minister of Foreign Affairs is by Definition an elected position and is Defined as being the Head of all Diplomacy outside of the Federation. his Duties shall include... 1. Responsibility for making all attempts to connect and secure diplomatic relations with other federations. 2. conducting regular meetings with other diplomatic personnel, creating and establishing common treaties not limited to militarily, economically, and socially, having received instructions from all other heads of state to their perspective positions. 3. the minister of foreign Affairs shall at no time administer his own ideologies or plans without the consent of those to whom he receives instruction and to be finalized by the position of Chairman. 4. to delegate Ambassadorial roles to those of his choosing. themselves being restrained by all rules administered by law of this document hereby. answering directly to the minister of Foreign affairs. -- '''Minister of Finance. A. The Minister of Finance by Definition is an elected position. Defined as being the Head of all the federations economic issues! his Duties shall be as follows! 1. to oversee the economies of every member state, in as much as providing requited and necessary up to date information that will insure the prosperity, or at least the possibility of, in as much as is within the law to do so. 2. he shall coordinate with the other heads of state as to the viability of the federation to do business with the outside world. not limited to, economic endeavors { treaties and such. } but also for maintaining a strong military budget, and any other corporate expenditures. 3. he shall be responsible for building, weather jointly or otherwise, a strong common market, and its maintenance there of. 4. he shall over see the General economic welfare of the whole of the federation. -- 'Minister of Internal Affairs' A. The minister of Internal Affairs is by definition an appointed position. and Defined as the Head of all internal issues within the federation. his Duties shall be as follows! 1. he shall over see all things pertaining to the regulation of the election process. maintaining a fair and unbiased and balanced voting system that will uphold every law and regulation within the doctrine of this Great federation, and our democratic process. 2. with the exception of the position of Chairman, he shall count and officially announce the outcome of every official election. 3. he shall by definition be regarded within the federation as the policing or secret service within the federation answering directly to the chairman and Secretary of Defense. 4. in addition to these he shall also be responsible for maintaining a positive moral within the federation, finding ways to bring all member nations together whenever possible. THESE ARE THE OFFICIAL GOVERNING BODIES WITHIN THE IRP AND SHALL STAND AS SUCH!!! =CULTURE= "We shall overcome all adversity, foreign as well as domestic" - Josef Vgeny The main source of culture in the IRP comes in the form of Motivation, Unity and Nationalism often called the "MUN" policy, this policy dictates that all nations motivate their brothers and sisters, because with low morale means low progress, therefore the revolution cannot succeed! =New User References= Here are some links for new IRP members and fresh players to simcountry in general. Hopefully this will help guide future generations of IRP members to new heights of success. http://howto.simcountry.com/statforum/1/112668.html http://www.simcountry.com/discus/messages/16295/19441.html?1336157402 http://www.simcountry.com/discus/messages/16295/16327.html?1309896210 http://simcountry.wikia.com/wiki/War_against_Computer_controlled_countries_(C3s) http://simcountry.wikia.com/wiki/Attacking_a_NEAR_C3 http://simcountry.wikia.com/wiki/Attacking_a_DISTANT_C3 http://simcountry.wikia.com/wiki/Private_Economy http://simcountry.wikia.com/wiki/Economics =Gallery= Category:Federations